indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мантры для денег
Если вам не везет с деньгами, не можете найти работу — попробуйте это средство. Оно подействует, нужно лишь соблюдать правила медитации и верить. Успех придет. Вам необходимо читать мантру каждый день, почувствуете, что идете правильным путем. У вас появятся деньги. МАНТРА ГАНЕШИ ДЛЯ ПРИВЛЕЧЕНИЯ ДЕНЕГ Ганеша — бог изобилия и богатства. Именно пение матр Ганеше улучшит ваше благосостояние. Ключевой мантрой на деньги, является мантра Ганеше: ॐ गं गणपतये नमः oṃ gaṃ gaṇapataye namaha Ом Гам Ганапатайе Намаха Гам - биджа (конденсированная) мантра Ганеши Om gam ganapataye namah | vakra-tunda maha-kaya surya-koti-sama-prabha | nirvighnam kuru me deva sarva-karyeshu sarva-da || Salutations to Ganesha.* O Ganesha, god with a curved trunk, of great stature, Whose brilliance is equal to ten million suns. Grant me freedom from obstacles, In all things, at all times. Также существуют другие вариации, например: «Ом Шри Ганешайя Намах» — призыв успеха в коммерции; «Ом Гам Ганапатайе Сарве Вигхна Райе Сарвайе Сарве Гуарве Ламба Дарайя Хрим Гам Намах» — зазывание богатства, очень сильная вербальная формула. Читается 108 раз, начинаем на растущую луну. Еще одна не менее ценная мантра: «Аум Хрим Шрим Клим Блум Каликунда Данда Свамина Сиддхим Джагадвасам Аанайя Аанайя Сваха». Лучший день для повторения - четверг. Она служит скорой помощью для тех, кто отчаялся. Помогает найти источник дохода или деньги «Ом Ринджайя Чамунде Дхубхирама Рамбха Тарувара Чади Джади Джайя Йаха Декхата Амука Ке Саба Рога Парайя Ом Шлим Хум Пхата Сваха Амуки Раджодоша Нашайя». Каждая из этих мантр произносится по 108 раз в день. Лучше всего читать мантру перед статуэткой или изображением Ганеши, заряжая ее или его силой и превращая в свой талисман богатства. Чаще всего Бог Ганеша изображен сидящим в позе лотоса, а одна его рука повернута ладонью к молящему. Важно! Ганеша не просто так считается богом изобилия. Ему следует преподносить дары, которые он благополучно трансформирует в нужную вам денежную энергию. Старайтесь оставлять перед Ганешей монеты, фрукты, сладости или любые другие подношения, что сделает его более сговорчивым в решении ваших финансовых проблем. Если у вас нет статуэтки или изображения Ганеши – это не страшно! Правильно читая и произнося мантру огромное количество раз, не забывая о вере в свои слова, силу, а также благосклонность Вселенной, вы также добьетесь великолепных результатов. --- Мантра и янтра Куберы для богатства Кубера - мантра и янтра Кубера считается божеством богатства в индуистской мифологии. В тибетском буддизме его аналог – Дзамбала. Кубера также известен как бог Якшей (диких существ). Куберу всегда вспоминают вместе богиней благосостояния Лакшми. Мантра Куберы благословляет поклоняющегося ему деньгами и процветанием, созидая новые каналы и источники дохода и богатства. Молитва Кубере увеличивает приток капитала и способность накапливать богатство. Мантра Куберы такова: "Om Yakshyaya Kuberaya Vaishravanaaya Dhanadhanyadi Padayeh Dhana-Dhanya Samreeddhing Me Dehi Dapaya Swaha” Она означает: «О, Кубера, господин Якшей, благослови нас богатством и процветанием!» Тот, кто поклоняется Кубере и Лакшми никогда не потеряет ни деньги, ни материальные удобства. Особую пуджу, или ритуал Куберы, совершают во время праздников Душера, Дхан Трийодаси и Дипавали, во время которых просят Куберу о процветании. Янтра, или графическая схема мира Куберы – очень мощное, священное геометрическое изображение на медной пластине. Она служит для того, чтобы призвать Господа Куберу. Она благословляет человека внезапной удачей, богатством и процветанием. Эта янтра используется как инструмент для привлечения космической энергии богатства, накопления богатства, потока наличности, увеличения жилища и т.д. Янтра открывает каналы новых источников дохода. Янтра помогает успеху в бизнесе, карьере и профессии, так же как и в увеличении личного дохода и изобилия. Янтру Куберы можно просто поместить в сейф, ящик, сундук, на алтарь – любое место, где вы храните деньги и драгоценности. Кубера - бог-казначей. Именно он отвечает за финансовое состояние и денежные потоки. Кубера – в индуизме бог-казначей, который приносит успех в любых финансовых мероприятиях. Кубера повелевает Якшами – это божества богатства и богини процветания. Читать мантры Куберы можно, как лично ему – это одиночны и простые гимны, или мантры Куберы-Лакшми – сложные. Чтобы бог Кубера снизошел до вас, вашей просьбы и проблемы, читая мантру, используйте специальные артефакты в виде пластин и янтр, разрисованных картинками мира Куберы. Прочтенные таким образом мантры становятся намного сильнее, мощнее, быстрее. --- Мантра Богине Луны для богатства АУМ ШРИ ГАЙЯ АДИ ЧАНДРА АЙЯ НАМАХ --- Финансовая мантра с воззыванием к Лакшми – богине благосостояния, тоже отлично привлекает финансы. Ее читают на заре, обязательно на растущую луну, 108 раз, выговаривая следующее: ОМ — ХРИМ — ШРИМ — ЛАКШМИ — БЙО — НАМАХА --- Мантра удачи и благосостояния. ОМ ШРИМ ХРИМ ШРИМ КАМАЛЕ КАМАЛАЛАЙЕ ПРАСИД ПРАСИД ШРИМ ХРИМ ОМ МАХАЛАКШМИМЙЕ НАМАХ. Божество этой мантры МАХАЛАКШМИ, богиня удачи и процветания. Рекомендуется повторять эту мантру с 16 октября по 15 ноября по 37 раз каждый день.Эта мантра дарует богатство и счастье, устраняет беспокойства и печали. ОМ НАМО ДХАНАДАЙЕ СВАХА. Это простая , но очень эффективная мантра для обретения удачи и процветания. --- Мантра богатства, умиротворения и исполнения желаний. ОМ ЛАКШМИ ВИГАН ШРИ КАМАЛА ДХАРИГАН СВАХА. --- Мантра для получения и сохранения богатства АУМ ХРИИ А-СИ-А-У-САА ХРИМ НАМАХ 'Мантра богатства, умиротворения и исполнения желаний. ' ОМ ЛАКШМИ ВИГАН ШРИ КАМАЛА ДХАРИГАН СВАХА Категория:Мантра-медитация